Save him
by The Fluffiest Writer
Summary: Nightmares causes trauma. Trauma causes anger, memory loss, personality disorder. It just happened to be everyone who noticed and pushed him over the edge until he snapped. Now he's changed for the good, but still the same. "Natsu!" Gratsu/Natrey
1. Nightmares

**Future:**

**Natus wobbled back and forth, trying to keep his balance as he stood in front of his partner. "Lucy-" his voice cracked and he fell to his knees, shaking. Lucy raced to his side,crouching."I-i'm scared-" he said, leaning inwards to her."i-i don't want to die-"**

"**You won't," she said, sobbing. Her chest heaved up and down. She reached up and clutched his face gently and brought it to hers."I won't let someone take something that i just got back," she said, laughing softly, while still crying.**

"**He's going to get me, Lucy," he whimpered. He shuddered, gritting his teeth tightly."H-he's going to come here a-n-d destroy everyone i lo-ove, he's going to d-destroy you and I-" he gasped for air, crying. He shook violently, scared shitless.**

**Lucy pulled him, closer, trying to sooth him."It was just a nightmare," she said softly, stealing a glance at his son, Happy who was currently staring at the floor in front of Natsu. She looked at the group of people who have now came and frowned at them.**

**Lucy shook her head and dug her head into his shoulder."You have us, you have **_**me,"**_** she said,sniffing his scent. It smelled like burnt like burnt flesh and his clothes were torn, there were scratches and bloody gashes all over his body. Dried blood and dirt was mostly decorated it, but the most what scared Lucy to her bones was that Natsu was scared.**

**He wasn't scared of anything and this was a new was the nightmares about?**

**Chapter One-****Nightmares.**

**By: Sasha Rawlings.**

**N's Pov: **

I felt like my stomach was going to explode by the time the train stopped. My vision was blurry and my head has a pounding headache. I stumbled onto the ground, the train lifting up and down from people getting off. The wind sang a soft melody that ruffled my pink hair as I crashed to the ground and landed on my elbows, heaving for air.

My partner and son laughed at me and Ezra looked at me with concern, while Gray studied me. Couldn't he not be a stalker striper for one minute of his life?

My clothes were with no doubt, wrinkled and some how, i lost my sandals. I flopped onto my back and sighed."Finally, i'm off that _fucking train_," i seethed through my teeth, my chest heaving up and down as air entered my body. I dug my fingers into my hair, my nails digging into my scalp.

"Natsu!" Ezra yelled, stepping towards me. She glared at me, but somehow it didn't work on me like before."Language!" she tried to take a swipe at my head with her hand, but i dodge too quickly and rolled out of the way too fast, making my vision more blurry.

Lucy gasped,Happy cheered and Gray….well he just continued to be a stalker and study me."Cut that out Ezra," i snapped, a sudden rage filling me."It's enough that i have to go back on another train after we're done this mission," I get up and I dust the dirt off my vest and pants. I dug my hands in my pockets and slouched, walking towards the city that shined before us, kicking the dirt underneath my bare feet.

I looked down as i entered the city. People talking and chatting filled my ears, food filled my nose and a headache filled my head with a massive pound enough to make me unconscious. People glanced at me and then went back to whatever they were doing after they've looked at my teammates behind me, who were silent.

Before i know it, i'm asking a lady in a big building for two rooms. She looks at me and frowns."are there more of you?" she asks, looking behind me.

I shake my head, my eyes falling to the counter."I'm paying for my own room," i hear protests behind me, but i ignore them as i pay for my own. As i collect my key for my room, Lucy steps in front of me as i turned to leave for my room.

"I thought we all were sharing a room," she says, stomping her foot, making me halt at the spot i'm standing in.

"What about the boys?" i question, raising an eyebrow."Not everyone can share a room with girls," i look back at Gray and he's still watching me. He gives a curt nod.

"He's right," he stepped in, and walked over to my side, defending me."I'm not up to sharing a room with two girls tonight,"

Ezra glanced between Gray and I, then finally sighed, nodding."Very well," she walks up and pulls lucy's arm gently."Come on Lucy, we need to go change,"

"But-" Lucy protested, struggling on what say."We're a team, Natsu-"

"Lucy don't worry, you'll see them tomorrow," Ezra said, cutting in. she gave the celestial mage a reassuring smile before turning to Gray and I. "We meet at our room at 10 am sharp tomorrow morning,"

Gray and I nod, but stay silent. Once she turns and drags a protesting Lucy away towards out of hearing rang, Gray turns and walks towards our room. I follow shortly behind, hesitating whether to ask him why he chose to stay with me, but when i looked back and saw Happy struggling with the luggage, i turned and took it from him.

"But Natsu!" he complained, his tail lashing out."I can handle it!" his black eyes, widening as he saw me smirking at him, barely containing my laughter."Why are you laughing!"

I simply shrugged his shoulders and heaved the light luggage on his shoulder, and suntered towards Gray who was waiting for them at their door.

Once they got in their room, the moment the door shut, I found himself being pressed up against a wall by an angry Gray."Wha-"

Gray grabbed my collar and lifted me up the wall. I struggle against his tight grip, but it only tightens and i'm only getting more choked. Air slowly escapes my lungs."What the hell is going on with you?!" he yells, my ears bleeding. My vision blurs and darkens as he throws me to the floor and sits on me, forcing me down.

I cough up blood and i hear him swear. My vision clears just a little bit and i see Gray looking down at me, with a furious look."Why aren't you telling people what's happening to you?" he said in a quieter tone.

_Is that what he fucking wanted?!_ My nose flares and my eyes go into tight slits. I got up and rushed towards Gray, tackling him. As we tumble to the ground, i grip his wrists and i pin his back to the ground.

Suddenly Gray shrieks in surprise. His face suddenly changes color over his cheeks. _I-is he blushing?!_ My heart quickens as i notice that his breath is hitched.

I hear the blue cat whimper at the sight at us and exits the room and enters one of the bedroom's, leaving us alone. There were silence as i stared at Gray, watching him carefully. His face was pink, his black hair scattered underneath his head.

Finally it was me who broke the silence."Gray?" I croak, my throat dry. My hair falls in front of my eyes. When he doesn't answer, I slowly release my grip and sit up.

"I'm going to bed," I said, getting up and walking in one of the bedrooms leaving a paralyzed Gray behind. I walk into the bedroom Happy rushed into, to find him staring at the floor before him.

I quickening my pace, I hurry towards the bathroom. I quietly opened and closed it, slipping in. I took a breath of relief as I heard Gray telling Happy that he should probably sleep in the next room

"But there isn't another room" Happy said, tiredly."I'll just sleep on the couch-"

I grit my teeth tightly, ignoring the rest of the conversation they were having. Damn it.

**Third person's view:**

Natsu felt a tickle in his nose. He quickly leaned against the sink and held onto the corners and braced himself for- he sneezed. He sneezed again and a third time. Was he getting a cold? He shook his head and peered weirly in the mirror. He had very dark bags under his eyes, his face was pale, but he had a small blush across his cheeks from the events that happened earlier. His usual spiky hair was floppy and fell downwards. His shirt was wrinkled and his pants were baggy, showing a bit of his v line. He looked like he was going to pass out any minute and was forcing himself not to. _Is that even possible?_

His phone buzzed startling him. He dug his hand in his pocket and dug out his phone. It showed a text from lucy.

You okay?

Natsu's face softened. His heart pounded as he texted back.

What made you ask?

-n

He set the phone down on the counter and rubbed his face. Was Gray blushing a sign? Or was it not on purpose? Why did they have to share a room? Nothingless a bedroom. He couldn't face him now, not with what just happened. Now he thought about it, why did Gray attack like he did? Shouldn't-

His phone buzzed loudly and the screen popped up. Lucy texted him:

You seemed...off

Irritation snapped in me. First Gray now her? Damn it couldn't they leave him alone? He turned on the tap and rinsed his hands. He cupped his hands and the water filled his hands. He leaned his head down and splashed his face with the water.

He filled his hands again and again, splashing his face with water again and again. He finally reached out and turned the tap off. He leaned up and exhaled. He slowly walked over to the bathtub/shower, and turned it on.90-

It took a while, but finally the water turned hot and he got in once he took off all of his clothes, including his scarf. The water poured on his head, soaking it immediately. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, his mind recalling some of the memories of the nightmare he had on the train to the way here.

_"You're always going to be mine and mine alone," zeref sneered, grabbing his chin and tightening the grip on his neck, probably going to leave a bruise."You're going to feel every single pain and headache i felt when i thought i was a demon," he leaned down and sneered some more."Natsu Dragneel, END,"_

Natsu shuddered nightmare he had was probably going to be considered a good dream compared he'll probably have tonight. He craned his neck and inhaled. Ever since that stupid war between him and Zeref, he's been having nightmares like crazy and every time he would have one, he was alone and afraid.

But now he's not alone. Now he's more afraid of Gray's and Happy's reaction if they find out. He bent and turned to find a shampoo on the side of the bathtub. He grabbed it and opened it, then squirted the blue gooey stuff on his hands and put the bottle down.

He reached up and mixed his pink hair and the shampoo together, then rinsed his hair after waiting several minutes. There was silence in the bathroom, the only sound there that was drowning out his thoughts was the sound of the water drizzling on his head and leaking down harshly onto the bathtub floor.

He reached up to his hair and raked his fingers through, rinsing his hair that was full of shampoo that gave him soft and silky hair.

Once he was out of the shower and the water was gone, he used his fire power and dried himself completely before putting on a black t-shirt that said,"Daddy issues," with an arrow that pointed up at him and a pair of black pants. He slipped out of the bathroom with his phone in hand, and into the bedroom where he found his teammate Gray sitting up in bed with a book in hand, the lamp beside him on, and his son on his bed sleeping peacefully.

Natsu jumped and landed on his bed, the sleeping cat not bothering to wake up. He exhaled as he went under the covers and brought his phone to his face, seeing that there were several messages from Lucy and some from Ezra.

He checked out Lucy's messages first:

You looked terrible the last time I saw you...are you having nightmares?

Natsu it's alright if you are, you can tell me.

Hello?

Suddenly a message popped up. It came from Ezra:

Meet me at the bar in 5 sharp.

Natsu groaned loudly. He got up and grumbled. Couldn't Ezra leave him alone? He felt Gray's eyes on him as he shrugged on his jacket and tried to get his hair down. His phone buzzed again and he looked down.

I'll give you two minutes before I come up there and drag you down there

Natsu smirked and texted back that there were no need to do that. He pushed his phone down into his pockets got his jacket and shoes on and touched the door knob when Gray stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice blank.

Natsu didn't turn around to face him when he spoke."Ezra wants to meet me at the bar," he pulled the door open and slammed it behind him, probably waking up the sleeping cat.

He exited the apartment and the building. The cool air pressed against his face and body. He walked in the streets, the chattering he once heard was nowhere to be found. The lights were gone and the windows and shutters he saw open, were closed and sealed. The 'welcome,' signs were turned away and it now said,'Closed,'.

When he reached the bar, it was- to Natsu's surprise- opened. There were men and women in there, smiling happily, beers being filled; glasses being clinked; the waiters being cheary. He continued to take steps towards the bar until he found himself pushing the cold iron handle bar forwards and walking in.

Some people glanced at him and smiled, some frowned probably realizing he was a mage, and some didn't turn their heads to look in his direction, too busy in theirs.

Natsu looked around the bar, searching for his teammate, his gut twisting as if to tell him that something _bad_ was going to happen. He craned his head to the left and moved out of the way to allow other strangers in and spotted the redhead mage.

Ignoring the horrible feeling, Natsu walked over to an empty bar stool and took it gladly. The redhead turned and frowned at him."Why are you so pale?" she asked, reaching up towards his cheek, and clasping it, running her soft thumb over it, caressing it with care.

Natsu growled softly in a warning as he nudged his head out of her clasp of her hand. He raised his hand, getting the bartenders notice and ordered a drink for the both of them."Don' .Me.," he said, his voice lowering at every single word.

Ezra gasped and smacked the back of his head, leaving an echo behind the attack."Don't talk to me like that!" she exclaimed, glowering at him.

A few people looked over at them with interest, staring at the fire mage to see what he would say next. Natus craned his next to the side and turned to her, his eyes turned into slits, red lining his pupils, reminding her of Zeref. A aura of anger came off of him, but not strong enough to scare her."Why the fuck did you ask to mee-"

He got cut off by the sound of drinks clinking hard on the wood bar he was leaning on. His angry aura went away immediately and he smiled brightly up at the bartender, taking the drink of whiskey gracefully and downing it in one gulp, faster than Cana.

He put the shot down and exhaled, the burning alcohol going down his throat. But he didn't care, he'd rather get drunk than have to go to bed. The bartender smiled and took his glass and filled it up again.

Before Natsu could down it again, Ezra quickly interrupted by grabbing his glass cup and griped it tightly."That's enough," she said sternly, her hair waving back and forth when somebody passed her.

Natsu mumbled something about her being bossy. Ezra raised her eyebrow."What was that?" a dark aura appearing around her. He mumbled again, his words a bit slurred."what was that?" she said repeated, getting impatient.

"N-nothing," he said, flinching when Ezra reached up to put her hair back, but then froze at the sudden. Ezra watched him closely as he stared at his hands in front of him. She cursed silently for not noticing it before, but she looked down and saw his hands shaking. His breathing was ragged and his eyes as if he was searching for something.

"Natsu?" she asked, putting her hand on her shoulder. He flinched, but looked up and quickly put a smile on his face, relising he wasn't at home.

He scratched the back of his head, plastering on a fake smile."Y-yeah sorry," he stuttered, chuckling a bit."Just thinking, you know' about stuff,". He turned and hoped off and out of his seat and turned towards her."look if we're done here, i'd like to get some rest," he said, staring at her.

Why was he acting weird?Ezra frowned and shook her head, clearing her thoughts."You're acting out of sorts, recently," she said, putting the cup down. She motioned Natsu to sit, but he only eyed the cup and stood where he was."Is something wrong?" she asked, sighing.

"No," he said, too quickly. His breathing went back to normal and his hands only shook a little bit."Just...tired," he said, sighing. He turned a bit towards the door, but craned his neck at Ezra."Can i go now?" he asked like a little child."I'm tired and you don't want me in a bad mood in the morning because you kept me up,"

Ezra gritted her teeth in frustration. Why was he in a hurry to go to bed? What's he hiding?

"Fine," she said getting up. She quickly paid for the drink and turned towards Natsu."But i shall walk you back,".

Natsu shrugged and turned towards the door. He began walking and held the door for his teammate. Why was she so nosy today? He shook his head and smiled gently at Ezra who walked passed him who thanked him for holding the door for her.

"No prob," he muttered, letting go of the door and proceeded to walk behind her, with his hands in his pockets. The breeze had gotten stronger in the little time he was in the bar, but it blew at his face. His clothes flapped in the wind, making noise as he turned and walked towards a building that contained his bed.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was midnight! Natsu quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket and quickened his pace, soon brushing shoulders with Ezra.

"I'm worried about you," she whispered, looking at him. Her red hair moved in the wind and her cheeks were flushed. When Natsu gave her a questioning glance, she frowned."You've been more angry,fighting more, you don't get any sleep and you always want to be alone. You're more jumpy than usual-" she stopped abruptly and bit her lip."Are you having nightmares?"


	2. Asses

_Nightmare:_

"_**You should forget them, Natsu," **__a dark presence spoke loud and clear in his head._

'_Maybe i should forget you,' Natsu snapped, a scowl plastered on his face.'you haven't been much help, have you?'. Natsu put his hands in his pockets and shrugged when Lucy had asked him if he wanted to eat. He smiled friendly at her."FOOD!" he shouted, a fake smile on his lips._

_Lucy smiled and pulled on his arm, dragging him into one of the food shops."This place looks-" _

_Suddenly a hand digs into Lucy's back and a sickening crunch and skin ripping echoed the dragon slayer's head.__**"you should've listened to me,"**__ the cold voice snapped back.__**"If you except my power, things like this won't happen,"**_

_A sickening scream filled the air, deafening Natsu as he watched horrified as he realized that it was him doing it."N-natsu," she stammered weakly."W-why?" she questioned, before her eyes going dead._

_A loud piercing evil and cold voice laughed."__**Just because you're a mage and you're Zeref's brother, doesn't mean you're not pathetic and weak like the human you are. Unless you accept me, i'm going to kill each and everyone you love slowly, until you get your head out of the gutters, Natsu Dragneel," he sneered, blood dripping down his hand.**___

**Chapter Two- Problems**

**By:Sasha Rawlings**

Third Person's View:

Natsu stared at Ezra who had her hands in her pockets. Her hair was swaying back and forth and her thighs were covered in a thin black jeans. She wore a black sweater that covered her boobs and down to her crotch.

Her light chocolate brown eyes stared at him evenly, her lips pressed together. "I'm fine," he snapped, his cold sudden voice startling her. She opened her mouth to speak but Natsu continued to walk towards the building."I'm tired, aren't you?" He said, smiling, crossing his arms and putting them behind his head, leaning backwards. He looked over at Ezra and grinned."Come on, you coming?" He asked, looking at the building and back to her."we're almost there,"

Ezra blinked several times before coming back to earth."Oh, right," she ran up to him and started to walking with him.

Natsu quietly opened the door to his bedroom and breathed a small sigh of relief. Gray was asleep with Happy on his head, sleeping as well.

He closed the bedroom door quietly behind him and slipped off his shoes. He leaned down and picked up the pair if shoes and put it beside the door of the bathroom. He walked over to his bag and went through it as careful as he could and finally found toothpaste and a toothbrush.

Natsu walked in the bathroom and turned on the tap, leaving the door open. He opened the toothpaste and spreaded over the toothbrush. After he brushed his teeth and his toothbrush was away, he walked out of the bedroom and pulled his phone out, seeing that there was a text from Gray.

Did he miss it? It wasn't there as he walked back to the building. He clicked onto his name and stared at the text:

Natsu. We need to talk

Natsu eyed the message. Since when did he and him need to talk? He tapped the message and froze. This was right before he came into the apartment. He looked over his shoulder as he walked in the kitchen and looked back down at his phone. He sighed, coming his free hand into his hair.

He ignored the message and looked around. The cabinets were labeled so he could tell where everything was. He looked for one that said,"Cups," and once he found it, he pulled the door open and reached up and grabbed one off and out.

He walked over to the sink and filled it with cold water. He turned off the tap and brought the glass of cold water to his lips, the taste of cold entering his mouth. He tipped the glass higher, downing the glass. He set the cup in the sink and exhaled. He reached up and wiped away the sweat that was forming on his forehead.

He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Why can't you go away?" he bent his head."You're making me sleep less and i _love sleeping you nightmare basterds,"_

The memory of Ezra popped in his head. Did she have feelings for him? His heart pounded fastly as he thought about it. Why was _she_ the one acting weird? He shook his head and roamed the kitchen until he grabbed a glass of wine and sat down.

He hummed quietly and closed his eyes. Suddenly he started singing:"they send me away to find them a fortune a chest filled with diamonds and gold," he took the wine glass and put it to his lips, the bitter sweet alcohol filling his taste buds."The house was awake with shadows and monster's the hallways they echoed and groaned,"

He closed his eyes."I sat alone, in bed til morning, crying,'they're coming for me,'" he took a sip of wine and rocked back and forth."I tried to keep these secrets inside me, my mind like a deadly disease," he hummed."i'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home," he slowly raised his voice. He opened his eyes and stared at the floor."I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones, and all the kids cried out, 'please stop, you're scaring me-'"

Natsu choked on his wine as he smelt Gray's scent by the door. He looked over and scowled, surprise still on his face."You're not only a stripper, but you're a newly stalker-" natsu looked down at his hand that held his glass of wine and smiled shortly, looking back at Gray only to see him staring at him like he was a whole different person.

Gray had his arms crossed over his chest, his right foot crossed in front of his left leg and was leaning on a wall. His mouth was pressed in a thin line, his black hair was messy and he had dark bags under his eyes. He was frowning."Flaim for brains," was all he said. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to him. He turned and grabbed a chair and said in front of him."So," he said, settling down."How long?"

Natsu took another sip and sighed."Singing?" he asked, frowning."ever si-"

Gray sighed."No, the nightmares," he leaned onto the chair and crossed his arms, watching his teammates reaction. Natsu tensed. His fingers gripped the cup and his eyes turned cold. His mouth went into a hard line and his brow furrowed.

"Nightmares?" he asked stupidly."I haven't had any," he raised his cup back up to his lips, but Gray reached over and took the cup swiftly and slammed it on the table beside them.

"Don't screw with me, Natsu!" Gray said, standing up."You're acting weird and just by the look of it, it looks like you haven't been sleeping in a month!" Gray, glaring at Natsu."We're family, Natsu, we stick with each other, no matter what even if you're not telling us what they're about. I talked about it with Ezra and Lu-"

Natsu stood up. Without noticing, his magic had gone spiral, suffocating the room."You talked to them behind m-" Natsu growled dangerously, scaring Gray a bit."Yeah and you said we're family," Natsu spat, glowering at him. What startled Gray was one, the magic. It was Natsu's he knew that, but he sensed a lot of dark magic. The second was his eyes; they had changed colors. His normal green dark onyx eyes were now not the normal color they used to be; they were not complete black, a red ring trimmed around it and they were angry slits glowering at him.

"Family don't talk behind their friends back," Natsu growled, purposely bumping into his shoulder, making Gray tumble a bit backwards as he walked towards the bedroom door, swiping two bottles of wine to go with him.

Natsu walked in the bedroom quietly, realizing the sleeping cat was on his bed. He walked over and put the two bottles on the nightstand that was beside his bed. He turned and picked up the cat. After Natsu placed his phone on top of the nightstand and was in bed with Happy, he curled up and hid his face, his pink hair sticking out at the top.

For what seemed like hours, the darkness took over and the only think he felt at the moment was the emotion of betrayal and the strong emotion of hurtness.

Natsu awoke, feeling tired. He listened for a bit and heard muffling. It sounded like a male talking to two females. He couldn't hear everything but he could hear most of what they were talking about.

"Gray it's not your fault,"Ezra said, softly. There was shuffling of clinking armour and he heard Gray sigh.

"He's not going to forgive us, Ezra and i'm the one who said it in the first place-"

Natsu growled silently, baring his teeth. They were _still _talking behind _his _back! He got up and noticed that immediately the bottles were gone. His phone was there, but it had been moved. He looked over at his bag and saw his towel on top of it. He walked over and took the towel, his conditioner, a red adidas hoodie and a plain black jeans with white socks.

He walked quietly to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He brushed his teeth and took a shower, drying himself with his heat, still thinking why he brought in a towel. He put on his clothes and grabbed his dirty clothes and walked out if the bathroom.

After he packed his stuff together and put his shoes on, he grabbed his phone and walked out of the bedroom, ignoring his teammates as he strolled over to the toaster. He opened the bread holder and took two pieces out and plopped them into it, pushing the button and turning the knob to the middle.

He tied the bag of bread and put it back and wandered over to the other counter wich held a container of butter and grabbed it. He went over to the butter knifes and grabbed one and settled them both on the counter.

He opened one of the cabinets and took a plate out and shutting the door that belonged to it. He pulled out his phone out and turned, leaning on the counter, his legs crossed. His scrolled to his messages and saw that Mirajane had texted him.

He raised an eyebrow and clicked on her name, the message popping up:

How is your mission going so far, Natsu?

Natsu smiled and rolled his eyes. Mira was the type of person to always ask random things at random times. He texted back:

It kinda sucks actually. Everyone here are being asses.

Natsu jumped a bit when he heard the toaster shoot up. He turned his phone off and tucked it safely in his pocket and grabbed the toast out of the toaster. He buttered the toast and put it in the sink. He put th butter back and quickly dug into his backpack and took out his headphones. He plugged them in his phone and started to play music.

He left one ear uncovered in case his teammates wanted to say anything and started to eat his breakfast.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked him, putter her hands on her hips. When he replied with a "hmm?" while looking down at his phone, not bothering to look up, she huffed."We're leaving," she said, walking up to him and waving her hands in front of him.

"Ok, meet you later," was all he said before shoving his phone in his pocket and ate the last piece of his toast. He grabbed his plate and put it in the sink. He walked over to his bag and heaved it over his shoulder.

"WH-" Lucy raised her hands and dropped them down at her side, gaping at him."Hello?!" she said, stepping in front of him. This wasn't like him. He was usually cheerful and polite. But now he was barely talking to them and disrespected her.

He looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrows."Is there something important?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"YES!" Lucy yelled, waving her hands towards her team and her."US!"

Natsu looked at her as if he was unimpressed. He looked back down and looked at the message Mira had sent him:

Oh? What happened?

When he stalked passed Lucy, Gray stepped in."Yo, flaim-brain, you can't ignore us like we're your eni-" natsu cut him off by looking up from his phone and smiled.

"Like we're enemies" he smile sarcastically sweet."Hurts doesn't it?"

The train came to a stop and Natsu was the last person off, considering he was blasting music from headphones. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, holding his stuff like a backpack. He kept nodding to the music, sometimes humming a few lines which surprised everyone except for Gray who had caught him singing the previous night.

When the guild came into view, Natsu's face brightened as he thought of Mirajane the bartender. He started out in an excited pace, which no one on his team didn't notice. Ezra watched him closely as they entered and saw that he dropped his stuff at their usual table, but then went to the bar and started to talk to Mira.

Mira smiled friendly at him and stopped washing the dishes she was washing."Hey, Natsu," she said, walking over to him and sitting next to him."How are your asses?" she asked, laughing."I heard that they can be a royal pain in the butt,"

Natsu grinned, taking his headphones off his ears and putting them around his neck."Oh them," he said, looking back and glancing at Ezra and his team who was watching him closely. He grinned at them and turned back to his conversation."You know, being royal jerks as usual," he said, sighing."Hey can i have a shot of wine?" he asked, standing a bit on the stool so he could look what choices there were.

Mira got up and smiled."Yes sir," she said, curtising and then heading behind the bar.

"Sir?" he raised his eyebrows."Now i know i'm old for sure," he muttered a playful scowl tugging at his lips."I wonder what that makes Guildarts and Gramps,"

Mira slapped his shoulder playfully, scowling, trying not to laugh."Natsu!" she said, serving him his drink."You know better than to say that!" she said.

Shrugging, Natsu took his drink and took a sip. Mira, surprised frowned."When did you start drinking?" she asked, making him almost choke.

He swallowed the burning liquid and smiled sadly."Emotions," he mouthed, taking another sip. He exhaled and frowned back when Mira continued to frown at him."What?" he asked.

"I know you don't want to talk about but-" she bit her lip."You need to talk about to someone,"

"No,no,no,no,p!" he shouted, standing up, slamming his hand on the bar, startling Mira."For the last time, everybody need to mind their own fucking business or i swear i will kill each and everyone of you until it stops," he growled like no other demon she ever heard.

She whimpered and shrunk away. An angry aura appeared around him, making the room shudder in fear. He gasped slightly and fell to his knees, covering his head. A pounding headache was blasting in his head, like music at a concert and his heart felt like it was on literal fire. He gasped and clutching his chest he squeezed his eyes shut and he landed on the floor face first.

Gray, who felt the same kind of dark magic around him like before, got up and yelled,"Everyone out now!" his eyes were filled with fear, but his actions showed anger.

Startling everyone, he shouted louder and finally got everyone to move except for team Natsu, people were screaming to get out of the way, shoving for the exit, making Natsu scream in pain, his headache getting worse.

When the room was still and quiet, the only thing that could be heard was Natsu whimpering. Ezra walked over to him, crouched and knee beside him. She smiled gently."You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Her lips formed in a small frown."Natsu,"

Suddenly he say up. He didn't move. Didn't talk. 'Something's wrong here,' Ezra thought, letting go of his shoulder."Natsu?" She asked, biting her lip.

Chills went up her spin when he stood up and turned around, opening his arms as if he was making a statement, a cruel and cold grin plastered on his face, his eyes narrowed with excitement.

When he spoke, his sharp teeth shined brightly.**"Hey Ezra,"** he said, in a normal tone.**"I'm borrowing Natsu for a bit,"** he said shrugging.**"Maybe for a week, but when he returns to you," **his smile faltered and his eyes changed color to completely black with a dark crimson red. He glared at his team.**"You won't even know who he is," **


	3. Deal with the devil

Chapter Three.

By: Sasha Wood

Third Person's view:

"Natsu!" Ezra said, sliding to catch him when he suddenly fell unconsciously. He felt limb and light, nothing like he felt like before. He felt cold. Dead. his head hung lifeless in her arms, his skin still the same but deathly cold.

It was a strange feeling to Ezra, feeling a fire mage so cold. She felt tears spilling down her as sobs escaped her as she shook Natsu. When she didn't get answer, she shook him again."Natsu," she choked out. She bent down and put her head in his stomach."Please, don't leave us,"

"_**I'm borrowing Ntsu for a bit," **_

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little bit and looked up. Gray was behind her, his hand on her shoulder, and was smiling sadly down at her."It's Natsu," he said, chuckling a bit."That idiot is always scaring us but in the end-" he flinched at the word."He's okay,"

Lucy walked up beside Gray, smiling, but sniffling the tears she held in her eyes. She grinned."We just need to believe in him, like we always do," then without thinking, she grinned one of her favorite's smiles Natsu gave her:

The signature grin.

With Natsu.

**N's Pov:**

Darkness spread all around him. The fire mage didn't know where he was and he didn't like it. He usually was around people he loved, but this pitch blackness scared him. He looked around and bit down on his lip to keep from shouting out in anger.

"**Natsu,"**

A demonic voice chuckled darkly. It came from everywhere around him, but the smell made him sick. It smelt like blood and rotten flesh that had been burned. It smelled like evil and tortured souls.

"Who's there?!" Natsu yelled, swirling around, his vest flapping with him. His green dark onyx eyes changed color. They formed into angry slits that were black with a red ring circling around him, making him look vicious as he snarled.

"**Aw, he's getting mad,"** the demonic voice laughed in a baby laugh.**"It's honestly cute,"** it said, it's voice suddenly going dark.

Natsu snarled and wirled the other way, going into the stance that told his enemy's that he was ready to bark and bite. The demonic voice laughed again before sighing. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of Natsu, startling him. Natsu tensed at the sight he saw but bit down more on his lip to keep from trembling.

"Screw you. Where am i?!" Natsu shouted at the thing that was in front of him. He growled dangerously at the figure but then froze when the figure stepped in front of Natsu, revealing what he looked like.

He looked like Natsu, but not him at the same time. He had his pink hair and well-built body, but his eyes were different. Black swirls were tattooed on his body and his fingernails were like needles. His white sharp teeth glistened and his eyes glared at him. The pink hair was down a bit, unusual to Natsu who always had his hair stuck up straight.

Natsu realize that this was a demon version of himself. Wasn't it? He shook his head and bit his lip as the words _**E.N.D**_ was plastered on the demon version of himself's chest. He gritted his teeth. This was a joke. He was dreaming. He wasn't a demon, nothing like it.

"**Don't try to make yourself believe that bullshit,"** The demon snarled at Natsu. His eyes glistened with amusement and anger. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and his jaw was in a tight line.**"You are me-,"** he said, smirking, the cold face still plastered on his face.**"-and I'm you,"** he said, licking his lips as he stepped forwards.

"Stop shitting things out of your ass!" Natsu yelled, taking a step back. His fist tightened into a ball."There's no way in hell! You're just speaking crap out of your mouth! I'm nothing like you," Natsu glared at the demon."I'm not a demon, I'm not a _thing_,"

Glaring now, the demon started walking towards Natsu, an angry aura surrounding him. The demon walked up to Natsu angrily and grabbed Natsu's shirt and lifted him off of the ground.

**"I am more powerful than you,"** The demon spat viciously.**"I could snap your fingers like that and you'd be dead and I'd be you,"** The demon growled, grouping Natsu's next tightly.**"I would be you and you'd watch me be you. I'd love to force Lucy to be mine anytime,"** The demon licked his lips, hungrily.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Try."Natsu spat, his voice as cold as the demon's voice, matching his tone.

**"Then be a good boy,"** the demon smiled and slapped Natsu's cheek lightly.**"-and listen to what I have to say about our deal,"** the demon dropped Natsu, turned away from him and walked away.

Natsu dropped to the floor, his neck throbbing with pain at the grip the demon had used."What deal?" Natsu snapped, glaring at the demon who turned around and snapped his fingers and a chair appeared behind him.

The demon took a seat, not looking where he was sitting but he didn't need to; he landed perfectly in the chair. The demon rose a leg and crossed it over his left leg and crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair, a serious expression on his face.

**"I want to make a deal," **The demonic version of Natsu said simply, staring directly at Natsu, enough to send shivers down his spine.

Natsu sat up, but not fully. He rested his right hand flatly on the floor, his body tilted. His left leg was seated falty on the ground as well and his right leg was bent and rested onrop of the left leg, relaxed.

"What if I don't?" Natsu said, yawning. His left arm rested pitfully at his side.

**"You don't want to make that decision**,"

"What is I want to?"

**"Don't be stubborn,Natsu,"**

Natsu returned the glare his former demon self was giving him."Lemme guess, you think you can get me to accept your power and change my humanity so you won't have to take over and I have to use your power every once in awhile so it doesn't go berserk," Natsu raised his eyebrows in question."Is that it?" He asked sarcastically.

The demon bit on his lip frustrated. Surprisingly, the human had got it straight on the dot. _How did he do it?_

Natsu sighed and sat up, frowning."What would happen if I didn't take part of my humanity away?" He asked, his face expressionless.

The demon smiled.**"You'd be okay in the starting, but slowly you'll have the urge to release the power that I'll be giving you-"**

"Won't that happen anyway?" Natsu asked, looking unimpressed with his former self.

**"-and then you'll explode. If You don't release power, your emotions will be heightened-"**

"That'll already happen," Natsu interrupted again.

Annoyed the demon continues.**" You'll be more angry, anxious, scared and your nightmares will only get worse and you'll have me,"** the demon pointed at himself grinning.

"Yeah like you're what I need,"Natsu muttered, rolling his eyes. Suddenly he was on the ground and this time, the demon was amashing him into the ground, roughly.

**"What did I tell you?!" **The demon roared, angrily. He smeared his foot on Natsu's clothes before stepping off of him and helping him up, earning a glare from the demon.

**"Ok then what will it be?"** He asked.**"Take keep your humanity or lose it?" **

Natsu glared at the demon, a smug look on his face."I can put up with your voice," the demon extended his hand towards Natsu."I'm keeping my humanity and that's final,"Natsu said, clasping the demon's hand before meeting darkness once again.

The only thing he heard before he woke up was the demon smirking.**"You can call me E.N.D,"**.

Fpv Natsu:

I opened my eyes and was only to find a blinding light that was directly in my eyes that belonged to a flashlight.

Whoever was holding the flashlight, gasped and turned the flashlight light off and scurried out of the room.

I sat up and sniffed the air, recognizing it as a hospital. I winced at the strong beeping that came from my right. I looked and without thinking, I raised my hand and smashed the machine without effort.

It fell to the ground with a huge smash and a bang, pieces flying everywhere. I froze in my position, my hand frozen in place.

The IV lines that were attached to me fell with the machine and had ripped out of my arm.

"Is he already causing trouble?" a male voice asked, the sound of rushing footsteps entering my ears.

I got out of bed and took a step forward and I immediately speared in front of the group that was heading towards me, crashing into Gray.

"Watch-" Gray shouted but then stopped confused."Natsu?" He asked bewildered.

I opened my mouth but then closed it, not sure if my voice changed too. I was too scared to check.

"What's happening over there?' he heard Erza's voice ask. He heard metal clinking and without thinking, words go out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Ezra and Lucy are here."

_Thank god_. I thought. _I still have my voice after all._

Gray looks to where I was looking and frowned."Ezra and Lucy won't be here for another few minutes-"

"They're here Gray, I can hear them," I snapped, my anger flaring.

"I hope Natsus alright," Lucy's voice said, her scent reaching my nose.

My anger died out immediately and suddenly two fingers come out from the corner and stopped.

I got up and dusted myself off. I looked down and I still had my clothes on."Natsu?" Lucy asked, confused.

My head shot up, wincing at the shout Which was barley a shout to the others."Geez when I thought he said heightened I didn't think my senses were too," I muttered, quietly but I stop talking when I realise the others heard me talking

"Why is Natsu out of bed?" Ezra asked, turning to the doctor, curious.

"Well Natsu can apparently teleport," Gray muttered getting up as well.

"You can what?!" Lucy screeched, making Natsu hiss at her for the noise.

"All I heard was Gray remarking on me and u _was_ going to walk here but I guess I got a bit faster," I muttered, looking down at myself

"Do you realize that this is the fifth level and you were upstairs?" The doctor asked, taking notes about me.

My head shot up surprised."huh, you're right-" I felt myself pale as I remembered what I did to the machine up stairs.

"Uh, about trouble,"I said, uneasily, scratching my head nervously."Did any of you guys bring money?" I asked, taking a step back.

Erza's facial expression hardened with anger."What did you do?" She asked, raising her hand summoning a sword.

Natsu backed away."I was startled by the beeping noise that was beside and I snacked it and um you need to pay for another machine,"

"You call this smacking?!" Lucy exclaimed, examining the broken bits of the machine.

"There's no way you were startled and just happen to smack it," Gray said, frowning/

"I woke up, my hearing was really strong, so the beeping noise made me startled and I turned and smacked it, thinking it would shut off!" I said, raising my shoulders in protest."It's like when I heard Gray talking, I wanted to go see him and when I got up and took a single fucking step, I apeared in front of him!"

"So what you're telling us is that," Lucy looked up from the broken bits that was left of the machin and smiled smug."When you went to go 'tap,' the thing just crashed to the ground?"

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek. I scowled at believing this, but the demon is right. I need to do something to control my new formed powers. Do I still have _my_ powers?

Without thinking, I looked at my right fist and suddenly a huge amount of my power swarms my body, people shouting. Black, gold and red vicious flames snap at anyone who was near me. They protect my body and flared around me wildy. Damn it-

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, stomping on the shirt he threw off with ease. It had caught fire. Oops.

"I'm sorry-" i struggle to contain them, but they wouldn't go away. Getting angry, I frowned and turned to the others who were watching me."I have to go, I'll be at the gui-"

I take a step and I disappear. When I open my eyes, I'm in the mountains, no that contained no trees.

"**There's no one here and no trees, blast your power so it goes away,"** the demon suddenly said, startling me.

"Shut up," I grumbled."I know what I'm doing," I took my position as if I was going in a battle and yelled,"Fire Dragons Roar!"

Suddenly a huge blast of black,red nd gold shoot from my mouth. This blast reminded me of the blast I used on Zero when I met him again. I get angry at remembering Wendy's friend stealing Happy from me like that.

But as I turn my attention back to the blast I made, I fall over in surprise.

"Five whole mountians Natsu!" Master Mukerov shouts in my face. I wince by the sound and guilt but he doesn't seem to notice. Either it's that, or he doesn't care."You know how much paper work that causes?!" he shouts again, getting huge in anger.

I look at the ground, guilt was all I grit my teeth and close my eyes, waiting for gramps to hit me but after a long pause, the air shifts and he sighs.

"All I'm saying my boy," Gramps rubs his eyes tiredly."do you remember three years ago when Lullaby took it's true form?" When I nod, he continues."It took Ezra's magic, Gray's magic and your magic just to create a huge hole in the mountain. Now when we were fighting the dragons, you did one blast at Zero and defeated him when the last time you fought him, you almost died!

"Do you know where I'm getting at?" he asks. I don't answer, frozen in my spot. Stiff.

"Every time you go away and come back. But-" I feel him shoot a curious glare at me."You didn't go anywhere you were out for a week and now you're more powerful then ever," the guild was silent. They suddenly murmur in agreement."I'll speak about this later-" my head shot up confused."-you look exhausted, get some sleep-"

I blanch at the word 'sleep', but I obey him with a frown."Yes sir," i raise my hand and stop him before he got up. He raises his eyebrows surprised.

"What is it Natsu?" he asked, sitting back down and clutching his staff for support.

"I'm kindly asking you if I can go see Porlyusica," I said, putting my hands in my pockets and leaning backwards."May I?"

If possible, gramps raised his his eyebrows higher. The guild went silent again, watching me."What for?" he asks me.

"I'll speak about this later," I said, shooting his words back at him. From the back of the guild, I feel Ezra's angry aura."oh come on Ezra, no need to get mad," I turned around to see Ezra behind me. She looks beyond mad.

She goes to punch me, but I duck, and turned around, almost hitting her for almost hitting me. I grit my teeth as anger becomes a problem of me. _Damn it, calm down, it wasn't anything serious_.

She nods quickly to gramps that no one would be able to see but Gildarts and turns back to me ducking like I did and striving her sword towards me. I jump up and and do a front flip, while I'm in the air, I grab Ezra's sword and rip it out of her hands, making her gasp. I land on my feet and break the sword in half, shattering pieces flying around me, but not before I heat up the handle so she couldn't touch it. The handle goes black from the heat and I toss it at the ground.

The sword handle slides over to her, the only thing left of it was the burning and sizzling popping even I could bear the thick silence that was held in the guild hall._"Stop fucking around Ezra,"_ I seeth through my teeth, snapping my mouth together as I felt my fangs apearing. Unfortunately, when I snapped my mouth closed, it make a loud snapping noise.

"It's like he's the new Ezra," somebody whispered very quietly from the left.

I roll my eyes, ignoring the comment. I was gonna react with the middle finger but thought better of it."I'm not _that_ scary," I mutter, in disapproval.

Their sweat drops."How could you hear that?"

Suddenly I jump just in time to see Mukerov trying to lift me with his enormous hand."Whats the deal, gramps?!" I yelled, my words slicing the air."You trying to kill me or somethin'?"

I sigh and shake my head."Look you all think that I destroyed the machine on purpose, do you want me to demonstrate that i did on accident?"

Gray smirked."Oh please, you totaled that machine on purpose, there's no way-"

I walk to Gray, a smug look on my face. His reaction will be great. I crouch and turn to the side and examined his cup, filled with scotch."Watch," I say. I snap my finger, focusing my gold fire into his drink.

Instead of the bright gold, the black, red and gold show, snatched the liquid. I see the liquid disappear in seconds and soon the flame follow leaving the glass empty. I raise my hand and I position my fingers in a flicking position and I yell,"Duck!" and I flick it, the glass flying across the room, in a super speed, smashing to pieces.

**Please reveiw and like!**

**(****づ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)****づ**


	4. Video

I'm sorry for taking long alot of stuff has happened and I haven't been able to write alot. I promise to try and write more often, but if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please be my guest and review it!

Guest: If you don't like this, please leave. I don't care for hate comments.

Chapter Four

By: Sasha Wood

Natsu's Pov:

Suddenly a gruff voice shouted," Watch where you're flicking that glass around Dragneel!"

I straightened out and my eyes travelled where I flicked the glass and froze. Levy was frozen in her place, pieces of glass shards beside her head, in the wall. I give Levy a rueful smile and after a beat, she gets up still shaken and grabs the book she was holding and suddenly throws it as hard as she could towards Natsu, her eyes shut in anger.

"Don't aim at me Natsu!" Levy yelled."You almost hit my _head!_"

I caught the book with my hand and sat it down beside me so I could give it back to her later."I'm sorry, Levy I wasn't paying attention to where I was flicking it," I said, my eyes widening in guilt.

She puffs her cheeks at me and crosses her arms across her chest and sighs, less angry, her heart softening when she saw how sorry I was."Next time, I'll get Lucy to summon Leo so he could kick your ass," she muttered, sitting back down beside Gajeel.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, protesting against what she had just said."Why not summon me to kick his ass?!" he asked, getting up and pounding his fist into the wooden table, making Levy jump.

"Because!" Levy shouted back, but not as loud."I don't want you recking the guild hall!" she hissed, reaching up and grabbing his arm, trying to pull him down, but only received an angry look of disbelief.

"What if-" he started, but only to get cut off by his girlfriend.

"No you're not fighting him outside either!" she said, reaching over to a fork and grabbing it."We don't need another ten mountains gone, thank you!" she shoved the fork in Gajeel's mouth, taking him by surprise and grabbed him by the arm and yanked him down beside her.

He fell startled and gave up, but shot a glare to me before returning to the conversation he was having before he almost got hit by glass. I sighed of relief that 1. Levy wasn't hurt and 2 so Gajeel didn't pick a fight with me.

I didn't want him to end up badly hurt.

"**Why do you care?"** E.N.D asks me, the sentence making me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Because," I said as if I was talking to a dumbass."He's my friend, unlike what you seem to lack," I said, turning away from the couple and heading towards the guild doors. Ignoring the calls of my name from, Gray, Ezra and Gramps, I head into town where it was peaceful.

"**Watch it Natsu," **E.N.D snarled in a warning.**"You don't want to go there,"**

I rolled my eyes."What are you gonna do?" I asked, turning and stopping to read a shop's name. It read,'Ramen shop,' but I stuck out my tongue, faking a gag. Rawmen wasn't exactly food for me."We made a deal and if you go back on your deal-"

The demon simply laughed at me, pissing me off.**"Nothing happens. We're just doing this because you don't want your friends hurt and we made a deal-"**

"I thought the devil didn't go back on his word," I snarled quietly, searching other shops for clothes.

"**You think I'm the devil?"** the demon asked, laughing at me once again. Rolling my eyes, I finally stop at one clothing shop, satisfied with the new trends.**"It's more like the bastard Zeref," **The demon retorted with a snort.**"He's more of a fucking devil than me, I mean he created me and I bring-"**

I shake my head, ignoring the poor complaining demon and returned my focus on the store that I absentmindedly walked in and began exploring. I eyed the women's section, making sure there wasn't anyone from my guild here. I then turned into the "The Men's Hoodies," aile and started collecting hoodies I thought were my type.

Suddenly a hoodie caught my eye. The hoodie I was holding was black, but on the right side of the hoodie, was black, red and bright yellow mixed flames. On the left side of the hoodie was blue flames that reminded me of Gray somehow, but the blue colours reminded me of his ice-making magic. On the hood, the left side and the right side of the flames had switched.

I put in the in-the basket I was holding and grabbed another hoodie. It was like the other hoodie I had just grabbed. On the left side there were darker flames, but this time it swirled into a spiral and met in the center with gray, gloomy flames that had ashes sparking off of it. Instead of the colours being switched when you looked at the hood, it stayed the same.

I placed the hoodie in the basket and began searching for a few more hoodies. I picked three more out. The first one I had picked out when I placed the red and gray flames was black and said stranger and above it was Adidas symbol. Then it was completely black, the words printed in big white letters. It had a huge pocket in the front.

The second hoodie was covered in a forest and in the center of the hoodie was whitish light blueish colour. There was a pond in the forest.

The final hoodie was the one I loved the most. It was black and white and the whole hoodie was just a spiral that would get you dizzy. I didn't know why, but I loved the hoodie.

When I moved to the pants area my eyes brightened. It was all black except for the fancy writing on the pant leg was, _"Fight me!" _ And there was a white line slicing through it all the way from my hip to my ankle.

I smiled a bit before frowning as I scented out some of my teammates. I turned to other pants, picking out a few blue jeans. Some had rips in them, some had flowers on it that matched my hair.

I went to the change room. I tried on hoodies, nodding in aprovemnt. The jeans fit perfectly and I loved the outfits I bought. I think I bought a tux too. I only bought it becuase I heard there was a ball happening.

Sadified with my purchses, I grabbed the bag of clothes and decided to relax by the river. It was peaceful, yes but something was off. What was a I feeling?

I walked along the river bank, anger building up. Why am I so fucking angry?

I bit my lip in frstration, not aware that the blood was pooling down my mouth and dripping off of my chin and onto the soft grass.

Flashbacks of me flicking the glass and almost hitting Levy entered my head.

_ "You almost hit me!"_

_ "Summon me to kick his ass!"_

"_Damn it Dragneel!"_

I bent down and picked up a rock that was flat.**"Damn it!"** I threw the rock in the water, the rock out of sight before it hit the water. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked up into the sky."You're a pain in the ass, you know that right?" I asked the demon, laughing a bit."You have my head mixed with stuff that I don't want to know and-" I sighed, looking around.

My hands were tangled in my hair, but I didn't care. I needed something to destroy. I clench my fists and threw a punch at the ground. The ground cracked undernath the power and every peice flew up in the air, mini blocks going in every direaction.

**"You said you could handle me, Natsu,"** The demon said, sounding like he was worried.

"Yeah I thought I could," Natsu spat, yawning. He sat down and crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes tiredly. He was tired of all of this. He was tired of the demon. He was tired of having alot of power. He was tired of endangering his teammates whenever he was near them.

Maybe a little nap would soothe him.

Natsu woke up groggily and sniffed his surrondings. He wasn't where he was when he fell asleep. He turned and shifted to his left side, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. He let out a cute puff of smoke and mumbled nonesense and wrinkled his nose.

He was comfy and he didn't want to end that. Getting tired once again, he let the darkness take over him.*

"Natsu,"

Natsu grumbled at the voice calling at him and hid further under whatever was warm and comfy.

"Natsu,"

This voice started to seem irriatated with him. Couldn't he have more time to sleep? He was tired.

"No, Natsu it's time to get up,"

Grumbling, Natsu gave up with a tired sigh and poked his head out of the covers to see who was bothering him. He winced at such brightness when he opened his eyes and squinted at the figure by the door.

He pouted and threw the covers back over his head."Ten more days," he grumbled yawning, slowly closing his eyes. There was silence and Natsu thought maybe he left the room because for the next maybe ten minutes there was silence.

Sleep was all he cared for at the moment.

"**Natsu you need to get up,"**

_Why was he bugging him now?_

"**Natsu get up,"**

_I'm still tired._

"**Natsu!" **

Groaning, Natsu threw the covers off of him and sighed happily as he relized it was night time. He streached and as he did so, he yawned and lost his balance and fell on the floor with a surprise yelp.

Someone chuckled. Natsu's head popped out from beside the bed and saw Gray standing in the doorway. His gaze was fazed so he stared confusedly at the blurred vision.

"That was kinda cute," Gray commented, still chuckling.

Natsu growled at him playfully."You saw nothing," he said, getting up and yawning again.

Gray held up his phone smriking."I saw everything," he said, shaking the phone side to side, grinning.

Natsu groaned and tried to stifle a yawn but failed and threw his head to the side as if he was asking a question."You better not-"

Before he could finish, Gray booked out of the room, making a run for it, laughing as he did so. Natsu was gonna run after him until he noticed his clothes. He was only wearing his boxers and his vest. He looked over and saw an outfit planned out for him. He quickly ran towards it and put it on then ran out of the room.

He noticed that he was in the guild and had been sleeping in the guest bedroom instead of the imfirmitary. He stopped in his tracks and ignored some of his guild mates and scanned for Gray.

Natsu spotted him quickly chatting with Mira."Gray!" Natsu yelled, dashing towards him. He jumped and barreled down onto the ground and jumped up, dashing towards the now running Gray. He jumped over the chairs he was throwing and dodged everyone's attacks.

He found that he was enjoying himself until Ezra apeared a momwnt later, an angry aura around her.

"Boys," She growled aiming for Grays shirt but he quickly took it off and dodged it.

"Sorry Ezra, not now-!" Gray yelped when he was hit by a chair and gell to the ground. He was about to get up when he was met with a grinning Natsu.

He took Gray by the ankle and held him upside down. He reached out and gestured towards the phone."Give it," Natsu said, smirking.

Gray didn't give up."Not to you flaim brain!" he shouted, twisting his body into the air. Natsu let go in surprise and fell on his butt.

"Hey-" he protested but was cut off by Ezra.

"May I ask whats going on?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, amused by the movement she had just witnessed. It wasn't like Natsu to be acting sweetly around Gray of all people, but they would take him over the Natsu they've had to witnessed for the past week.

"I took a funny video of Nat-"

Natsu leaped into the air and tackled Gray and put his hand on his mouth, silencing him. His sweat dropped, trying to find a cover story,"He took a video but he forgot what it was about so he deleted it," Natsu said sweetly and looked down at Gray. Gray looked back up at him and tried saying something but Natsu cut him off."_Right Gray?"_

Gray tried to move but failed. He suddenly grabbed Natsu's arm and froze it with normal ice magic and made an ecaped when Natsu cried out from the coldness. He immeditaly covered his arm in flames and calmed down when he didn't feel the coldness.

Natsu reached out and grabbed Gray by the heel and made him fall to the floor with a thump.

Suddenly a light voice laughed."Whats going on here?"


	5. Father and rage

Anonymous: Yes there are a few grammar mistakes in there, but I'm trying to make it better.

Chapter Five

Gray's Pov:

Gray looked up and saw First Master standing in front of them, smiling down at the two.. She was confused at what was happening and when Gray tried to explain, Natsu had covered his mouth again.

"Hmmphf!-" Gray tried to say but natsu's grip on his mouth stayed put.

"N-nothing, just fooling around," Natsu said, looking down at Gray. There was amusement in Natsu's eyes that Gray saw but there was also another emotion….panic? Does he really want this video not shown?

"What did Gray have in this video?" Mira's voice suddenly asked, appearing out from behind Gray's vision.

Gray was in a weird position and Natsu didn't seem to notice. When Natsu had tackled Gray, he had landed on top of his stomach, making Gray landed on his back and Natsu sat on his stomach, reaching down and covering his mouth with hand and grabbing his hands and pinning them down to the ground with the other hand.

Since when did Natsu get stronger?

The First stood there, eyeing the position they were in. Again, Natsu didn't seem to notice. Then why was his cheeks pink?

Wait ...suddenly Gray poked his tongue out of his mouth and licked Natsu's hand, making him recoil back. Gray then knead Natsu back sending him forwards and-

Their lips clasped. Natsu's eyes went wide and his face immediately turned pink. Gray didn't mean to do that. He wanted Natsu to go flying off of him, but that hadn't worked. They both turned from each other and spat on the floor.

The whole guild had watched. The whole guild was silent.

Natsu pretended to gag while Gray on the other hand, stuck his finger down his throat, trying to puke, but nothing came. He forgot, he didn't eat today.

"I'm going to bed," Natsu muttered, getting up and walking back to the guest bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Gray sighed and sat up. He looked over at Mira who was giving him a strange look. His sweat dropped.

"What?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

She crouched and smiled at him."Are you and Natsu together?" she asked. If she had a tail, it would be wagging fifty miles per second. Her eyes twinkled with interest and amusement as she watched Gray.

His sweat dropped as he gave her the look,"seriously?". He shook his head and went to his pocket and get his phone but found it gone.

"Oi!" Gray Shouted, searching around him."Did the idiot manage to steal it away?!" sighing Gray shook his head."Well that's a goner,"

He got up and walked over to the bar, the guild still watching him. He seemed tense and when he ordered a couple of drinks, they saw him relax. His cheeks were pink and he had his head in his arms which rested on the bar.

"Sooo," Mira said, squealing a bit, putting her elbows on the bar and putting her chin in her hands and looked at Gray."Are you or are you not a couple?" she asked.

Gray looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow. His hair was messy and his shirt was off. Lucky for Gray his shirt was only off. He reached up and fidgeted with the cross he had around his neck. It was warm against his skin. It reminded him of Natsu.

He looked back up at Mira and smirked.

"No," he said, ordering another drink. It made him feel good and he wanted to feel good. The image of Natsu's face when they kissed made him chuckle silently. It was mixed with a cute but shocked expression. Gray doubted it, but he only saw Natsu smile a bit before turning over and pretending to gag in disquest.

Not sure if he saw it, he shook his head before taking another sip. Of course he didn't mean to do that, he wasn't thinking of the result of doing that certain action, but the only thing Gray could think about was that smile Natsu had on his lips. It wasn't a kind loving smile he thought it was. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wasn't smiling warmly at him. He was smiling at him like an insane person.

Gray's stomach curls in a knot. Should he comftont the dragon slayer and demand to know what was happening with him, or let it be? Not sure what to do, Gray bit his lip and picked up the glass he had not noticed was placed in front of him, and held it to his lips.

"-ay-"

"Hm?" Gray looked up startled to see Mirajane looking at him with concern. She had a frown and her brow was furrowed. Her eyes were searching his own, searching for an answer. Searching for any emotions he was feeling."S-sorry Mira, I guess I got lost in thought," he stuttered, looking down, so she couldn't read his face.

"I asked if you were joining the karaoke this Friday," She said, turning a bit away from Gray, but still eyed him as she picked up and glass and flipped it upside up and filled it with water.

Hearing a clunk, Gray looked up confused and saw a glass in front of him. Looking at Mira with a raised eyebrow as if to ask why she had put a glass of water in front of him, she smiled a bit before completely turning away from him.

"You need it," she said, reaching for another glass."You've had too many shots for your mind," Serving another customer, Mira turned back to him and propped her elbows on the bar and leaned."So-" wiggling her eyebrows at Gray, he immediately knew what she was gonna say and ask."You and Natsu," she hummed and flashed him a cocky smirk,'I knew it,' smirk, and asked,"Are you two a thing yet?"

Gray's heartbeat stopped. His face heated up and he quickly looked away, picking up the drink again and taking one massive gulp that finished the glass."N-no!" he protested, not looking at Mira. he was too embarrassed."We're brothers, why would you even suggest such a thing?"

Taking a peek at Mira, his body froze when he did. There was a glint of mischief in her eye and she was smiling."-but don't you-"

"Shut up!" Gray said, turning his face and body towards the upstairs. He wondered what Natsu was doing. The image of Natsu's surprised face and then blushing made Gray scowl.

If Natsu had feelings for him, why hasn't he let Gray know? He's not shy that's for sure. Wait...is he?

Natsu's Pov:

As the door shut behind him, Natsu sighed out of frustration. What was Gray's intentions with him? Why did they have to kiss in front of everyone?

Why did it have to be public?

"Shut up," the demon inside the dragon Slayer suddenly groaned."You sound like a love sick puppy who's head over his heels,"

Natsu growled deeply as he pushed himself off of the door and walked towards the closet."'Shut up,'" he mocked."You're just jealous because I have something you dont,"

The demon snorted."Like I'd like to be gay," the demon retorted "I'll pass,"

"Who said I was gay?"

"The kiss said you were gay-"

"Pfft come on, kisses don't say shit,"

Natsu opened his closet and sighed. He hadn't expected the closet to be full...with the clothes he bought. Sighing, he leaned forwards with a step and grabbed a giant hoodie.

After choosing some pants and changing, Natsu went over to the bed angot under the covers. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

Suddenly and quietly, the demon sooke."But expression on ones face when they're kissing do,"

Opening his eyes, Natsu held his breath. He had an itching feeling, but he couldn't quite catch it. Then he heard the floor squeek.

Frozen, Natsu silently questioned the demon what had happened."I have no idea, when you close your eyes, I go to sleep with you,"

Grumbling silently, Natsu listened for any clues. Who was in his room."Shh," he heard someone say."he might wake up if we're even a bit tinsy bit loud,"

Wendy? Why was she in his room?

"Yea I know, just keep searching," Gajeels whispered.

"I don't like sneaking around ,"Wendy whispered. There were shuffling in his room and he heard Gajeels.

"Yeah I know we just need to find Natsu's diary then we're leaving,"

Silently, Natsu snorted. Diary? Him? Really?

As if reading his mind, Wendy spoke up."I don't think has a diary,"

Gajeels fell silent. After shuffling words were spoken again."Me either," he said, after awhile."But there's gotta be something in here to be leading to whatever's going on with him,"

"Why can't we just ask him?" The young dragon Slayer asked."Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Getting our asses kicked by an angry Dragon is easy," he grumbled back."Getting answers out of a dense person with anger issues isn't,"

"But I know Natsu," Wendy whispered."He wouldn't hurt his teammates,"

After awhile of silence, Gajeels chuckled silently."We don't know our Natsu anymore,"

Startled, Natsu jolted awake, the itching feeling he had earlier had gotten stronger. Sitting up he looked around and sighed. His room looked the same but it smelled different. Why did his room smell like Igneel. Getting up, the sound of laughter entered the young dragon slayer as he aproched the door silently. The scent of Igneel got stronger as if he was in the guild.

That was impossible, Natsu scowled. A dragon can't fit in this size of a guild, even if it was big enough. If a dragon were to unfold it's wings, it would tear down the building. What the fuck was going on here? Natsu took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. He peeked his head out and saw everyone silent.

The only ones laughing was Wendy, Levy and-

Natsu's heart beat stopped. A man who was just taller than him, probably 6'7, was sittting at Gajeel's table. He had long hair that was blood red that went past his shoulders. It was spiky and he wore some sort of clothing around him.

He wore a black sash that was around his waist and tied. The man had horns at the top of his head and he was leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed and he had a grin on his face while he was talking. Natsu heard his name and turned sideways to see who it was.

"Your father-" Mukerov said easily, trying not to provoke him."-he's here, but you might not reconize-"

Something snapped in Natsu."Of course I know who the fucking man is," he snapped, glaring towards Igneel. He had no right to show up here. What was he going to do, disapear for another decad and forget about him?

Trying to calm down, Natsu shook his head, trying to clear his head. Why now? Why did he have to come up and show here now? Silently walking down the stairs and towards Igneel, Levy looked up and went immeditaly pale as she saw an angry Natsu stalking towards them.

Natsu's FP:

Calm down, calm down. My anger got lower as Wendy paled as well when she saw me. Igneel went stiff and I knew he knew that I knew he was here. I stopped behind Igneel's back, I leaned in and started sniffing his neck.

Everyone in the guild fell down, not exspecting my reaction.

Igneel bursted out of laughing, not exspecting it either. When he turned, my anger grew stronger.

"Punch him,"

"I-I can't,

"He left you as a kid,"

"Good to see you son!" Igneel grinned, opening his arms for a hug. I leaned back up once I knew it was Igneel. Everyone was frozen. Levy and Wendy moved under the comands of my anger in my eyes.

"Punch him,"

"I can't,"

Igneel stood up and infront of me, unsure what to do."Are you okay?"

"Punch him,"

"I think I might,"

I inflame my hand with my hand with black flames and I leap up. I use my weight to bring me down and I punch as hard as I could in Igneel's head. As exspecting, Igneel catches my hand and the ground cracked beneath our strength."Am I okay?!" I shout, my anger rising.

The itching got stronger.

I grit my teeth as I spin and I kick his side waist, making him go flying. His eyes go wide as he relized his mistake. I stand my ground as I land on my feet. I grit my teeth.

"Son I'm sorry," he said gently, getting up.

There wasn't a single stratch on him.

"You're sorry?" I laugh uncontrollably. I stomp forwards, cracking the ground again beneath me. I glare at him deathly."You dont get to be 'sorry,'" I snarl.

Ignell walks slowly towards and frowns."I get that you're mad Natsu but you can't reck the guild because of it-"

"I'm not mad!" I yell, stomping my foot. Tears well up in my eyes."I'm ferious and in pain!" I grit my teeth. Get a grip."I'm in pain becuase the only man I thought was my father apondoned me when I was fucking four," my hands flare up and slap at my sides as I sigh in frustration."I'm ferious becuase the father I've been looking forever shows up like it's nothing, laughing with my friends, like it's nothing, then tries to hug me?!"

"I-"

"Then you ask me if I'm okay!" I scoff and shake my head. I jump up and out of the hole I made. I walk past Igneel's shadow, tears running down my cheeks."Yeah, nice to see you too," I mutter crossly, walking out of the guild.

It raining.

Great.


	6. The drunken Mage

Chapter Six

Natsu's pov:

It wasn't the fact that Natsu didn't love his father, it was just a _terrible _idea for him to be here. He didn't even know what to say, what to do or how to act.

Why did he have to come now? Damn it he needed to punch something soon. Walking past peoples buildings quickly, the only thing he heard was the sound of silence coming from the guild.

No one moved. No one spoke. No one dared to. Tears spilled down his cheeks again and he ran faster. He ran until he didn't know where he was going. Surprisingly, he was cold.

Choking on his cries, Natsu turned a sharp left and ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to go back. Why should he? The one time Natsu didn't want him to show up and he does?! Damn it! Damn it all!

Slowing down, Natsu looked down at his feet angrily. Why did he have to come now? Why?

**"Shut up Natsu you're making my ears bleed," **the demon barked.

Natsu didn't answer. He continued to stare at his feet. The only sound there was, was Natsu's sobbing and the thick sound of silence.

Finally the demon grunted.**"You know what you should do?"** He asked

Natsu sniffled and hiccuped before answering."Leave magnolia?"

**"Destroy something,"**

Natsu stilled. Should he? Or would Igneel scold him?

**"Who cares about the old dragon?"**

"I do!-" Natsu yelled desperate.

**"And that's why you're so weak!" **The interrupted him.**"You've counted on him to be there for you even when he disappeared!"**

"Because he's my _father," _Natsu hissed. He didn't know why the demon would pick a fight with him over his _own father_."Unlike you, he's been nice to me and raised me-"

**"-unlike you I don't care for feelings, I'm not **_**weakened,**_** by **_**feelings,"**_ E.N.D hissed back.**"So therefore I'm stronger than most **_**demons,**_**"**

"you're right," Natsu spat."You're a complete idiot of a demon,"

**"Don't pick a fight with me-,"**

"don't pick a fight with me," Natsu mocked like a little child,holding in his laughter."Oh okay _God,_"

When he heard the demon growl as a threat Natsu only rolled his eyes and sighed.

_What was he going to do?_ He couldn't just walk up to his father after almost making him dead. He can't just smile and pretend like everything is okay, when everything _isn't okay._

Why can't the old bastard see that?

Laughing a bit, Natsu looked back up and jumped back ten feet back, startled. Igneel was leaning on a tree, looking at Natsu sternly."Who were you talking to?"

Trying to catch his breath, Natsu bends down and rested his arms on his bent knees."God you scared me," he breathed, his heart beating fast."I didn't know you were th-"

Igneel's gaze hardened and for a minute Natsu feared him. This was the look he gave Natsu when he knew something bad was up."Who were you talking to?" he asked again, not so friendly anymore.

"**Lie," **The demon hissed. He sounded pissed, but something told Natsu that he wasn't the one making him mad.

Natsu frowned and stood up straight."No one," he lied, shrugging his shoulders. At first Igneel raised an eyebrow, suspicious, but then frowned and nodded his head.

"Sorry," he said. He reached up and rubbing his face."I must be hearing things,"

**"'He must be hearing things'?" **The demon questioned, curious.**"Can he hear us-"**

"Don't test it," Natsu quickly interrupted the demon spawn."He might hear me, but I doubt he hears you,"

Igneel put his hand down and sighed."Let's go back to the guild," he said, turning away from his son."I'm certain that they're worried about you,"

Natsu didn't answer right away as he looked at his feet and sighed."It's probably still needing to be fixed so I'll help with that," lifting his feet, he walked over to Igneel and smiled."I wasn't in the right mind today, I wasn't thinking and I'm not usually like that, and I'm sorry,"

As the two walked the guild, Natsu kicked the ground with his feet and his hands in his pockets. The two pzair stayed quiet until the wind blew.

Once the two were inside the guild and the floor was fixed, father and son was placed at the bar and waas drinking.

Igneel looked over to his son and frowned."What do you mean by that?" he suddenly asked, turning his full body towards the young dragon.

Confused, Natsu stopped and shoved his hands into his pockets."Sorry?" he asked, no knowing what he was talking about.

Igneel rolled his eyes."What did you mean by you 'weren't in the right mind'?"

Glass in hand, Natsu froze at the question. His father had immediately saw his movements.

"Something tells me that you lied to me," Igneel said, lowering his voice so no one could hear him but Natsu."I may ask again Natsu, who were talking to?"

As the guild laughed at whatever was happening, the only thing Natsu could hear was the stupid demon who was trying to keep his growling low.

**"Don't angry me,"**

"Don't be so tight dad," Natsu said, loosening his grip. As he lifted the glass to his lips, the two dragons locked eyes as the strong liquid went down his throat. Exhaling, Natsu teared his gaze away from Igneel's and got up, setting the empty glass on the bar in front of him.

Saying those words made Natsu feel weird, but it had already been done and he had to leave. Lookieso upng around, Natsu meet with a certain ice mage. Should he talk to him? What what would Natsu say to him?

'I love you?'

'Do you like me?'

'Am I good enough for you?'

Groaning silently, Natsu turned back to his father and sat down with a slump."Looks like i'm staying here," Natsu grumbled, ordering another drink.

Looks like he's gonna be broke by the time he gets out of here.

Gray's Pov:

"You really need to chill on the drinks, Natsu," Gray said, in a warning tone as he sat beside the drunk pinkett at the bar."I think your drunk," he pointed out.

The pinkette grinned at him, his teeth shining in the darkened guild. Mostly everyone by now had left and gone home and a few people stayed and chatted with Natsu's father, Igneel. Others just didn't know whether to drink with Natsu, or be afraid of Natsu because he _was_ drinking. It was rare to see the dragon slayer to drink and so happy at the same time. Natsu hated alcohol and whenever he saw or smelt it, he would go far away with it in disgust.

"You think?" asked the pinkette. He had pink cheeks and his vest was gone along with his scarf. The only thing that had remained was his pants and that was it. His shoes had gone somewhere else too.

"What?" Gray said, snapping out of his thoughts. He blinked and saw a drink in front of him, and a dragon slayer's hand retreating back to his side.

"Nevermind,"he said shaking his head laughing, but then looked at him shyly."Drink," he said, taking another shot of whatever Mira was giving him. At this point, Natsu didn't know. He didn't care. He was having fun right?

"No thanks," Gray said frowning as he declined the offer."Erza told me to bring you home after, not to get drunk with you, _then_ leave," He looked at Mira and ordered a water. He looked over at Natsu and saw that he was staring at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes."What," Gray asked, elbowing Natsu in the side softly.

"You could," Natsu slurred, winking at him with enough pressure to make Gray's heart beat fast.

"You want me to die?" Gray asked, pretending to be hurt as he placed his hand on his chest where his heart was, dramatically."Ouch, Natsu," he said, laughing as he turned towards Mira with a smile."I thought you liked me better than that-"

Natsu didn't bat an eyelash."-I do," he interrupted, a bit messy.

Gray choked on his gulp of water. Mira came over and rubbed his back gently as he swallowed the water and began to cough."Y-y-you-" he coughed into his fist and thanked Mira. she went away with a nod and went to Levy for something.

Gray looked over at Natsu with a doubt look."You like me?" he asked softly, not loud enough to make others hear.

Natsu laughed and took another shot."Well I wouldn't be here, " he gasped at the burning desire of the drink in his throat. He slammed the cup down and grinned at Gray."If I didn't, now would I?"

Gray blushed slightly, but then looked away with a cough as he saw Mira. they locked eyes and she smiled. "I think i have a strange feeling about tonight,"  
Natsu grinned and brought his thousand shot to the air and he laughed.."Cheers, to me,"

"To you?"

"My death when Erza finds out,"

"Ah,"

Gray heaved a heavy Natsu off the ground, smiling. After a couple hundred drinks, Natsu had mumbled something and started saying stuff that hadn't made sense. Right now, he was trying to get Natsu up and sitting before he did anything else.

He wanted to get him home.

"Why are you being like my mom?" Natsu questioned, his words slurred. He stunk of alcohol. His eyelids were heavy, just like every bone in his body felt like. He laughed when Gray chuckled."You-you-!" Natsu got up slowly with the help of Gray, and stood there, wobbling, a big grin on his face. His exspression darkened and he smiled creepily and he pointed at Gray."Your the one who- who- almost got killed by the demon!"

A few guild mates turned their heads, confused, and others ignored what the drunk slayer had to say. They didn't care, he was drunk. They thought he was spewing none sense. Igneel however, looked over at Natsu, curious as to what he was saying.

Confused, Gray looked at Natsu and raised an eyebrow. He caught Natsu when he almost fell forwards."Watch it, Natsu" Gray warned, wrapping his team mates arm around his neck and standing back up straight."You're going to end up hurting yourself,"

Natsu scoffed and rolled his eyes."Wouldn't be the first time," he muttered, his eyes tracing to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked. His eyes traveled down Natsu's neck and down his chest and down- Gray inhaled and immeditaly looked away, a slight blush on his face. No, he couldn't think about that, when Natsu's _drunk_. He wasn't like that.

Taking advantage of someone when they're drunk, wasn't on Gray's list on things to be doing."What i mean?" Natsu scrunched his face up, puzzled."i...don't know," he said slowly. His face fell, and his eyes traveled down the stairs and down to the floor. He wobbled alot and he wanted to sit down. Smoke puffing out of his nose when he suddenly blinked and grinned up at Gray.

He had zoned out.

"I wanna sing!" he yelled loudly, throwing his hands into the air. He laughed along with a few family members. He detached himself from Gray and was about to head towards the stage, but he felt warm hands grab him, along with a pair of icy hands and the next thing he knew it, he was sitting down at a table, facing Igneel.

He blinked and he was looking at Gray confused."Why am i here?" he asked, grinning when Gray smirked.

"We'll let you sing-" Natsu got up immeditaly, but Gray pushed him downwards, back into his spot."-if you answer a few questions,"


	7. Secret

Chapter Seven

Blinking with his eyes barely open, Natsu slumped onto the wooden table and put his head into his resting arms."You guys are no fun," he muttered in disapproval. His pink hair was less spiker.

"Well we can have fun, Natsu if you can answer a few questions," Igneel said as if he was talking to a child. Natsu groaned and sat up. He straightened his back and glanced at him boredly.

"Then get on with it," he muttered, yawning. Why is he so tired?

"First question," Gray said leaning in. he put his hands on the table and turned serious."What did you mean by I almost got killed by a demon?"

Natsu frowned. He borrowed his eyes forwards and looked like he was trying to focus."I didn't say that," he said, sighing. His eyes were fogged and he hiccuped."Next question," he said, yawning yet once again.

"Back when we were on a mission, why did you seperate from the group?" Gray asked, trying to read his face.

"Because I didn't want you guys knowing my secret," Natsu said softly.

This got a few more people's attention. The guild quieted down and payed attention to their mini guild interrogation.

"What do you mean by secret?" Igneel said, frowning.

"Well it's too late now, you already know about my secret," Natsu laughed, sending Gray a sly look."You cuaght me singing in the hotel, remember?

Gray's face fell amused when he caught on._"oh,"_ he breathed, nodding. He looked at Igneel and smiled."Yup, dragon slayer here can _sing,_"

"Done!" Natsu said like a little child done his dinner."I'm gonna go find Lucy now," he slurred turning away.

"Not so fast Natsu," Igneel interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder. This had startled the young slayer as he jumped in his seat. His hair swayed to the left as he looked at his father.

"So I'm not done?" he asked, raising his voice as it trailed off. He looked at Gray who locked eyes with him and cocked his head to the side, not understanding as to what was going on.

"Gray may be done with you, but I haven't asked any questions yet," Igneel said, his voice quiet. Natsu gulped silently and hesitantly looked away as he shrunk in his seat. "My first question is how long have you known about it?"

"Since i've joined fair-"

Igneel snorted shortly."Not about singing you twat,"

Gray raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about?

Natsu looked at his father with a confused face. He sighed frustrated and groaned."All of this talking got me tired," he said, turning away and getting up.


	8. Future Kiss

"Natsu wait," Igneel groaned annoyed, getting up and was about to go after him until he stopped."Why isn't so hard for you to tell me?"

Natsu scoffed and shook his head, laughing."_You_ want to be the one to ask that?" He asked, turning his head over and looking at Igneel. Gray frowned and stood up, perparing for any fight. This wasn't good. Especially if Natsu was _drunk_."You have to be kidding,"

Igneel sighed and flopped his hands on the side of his hips."It wasn't my fault that I left you, Natsu," he said, stepping forwards. He noticed how his eyes began to swirl and he narrowed his eyes. He had to be careful, but he also needed to hear what he needed to be told. He wasn't going to remember this in the morning anyway."If I had a choice, I would've stayed,"

Natsu scoffed. He turned around fully and smirked at the King."Everyone has a choice, Igneel," he hissed through his teeth. He felt anger rise in himself and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to contain it."_Everyone,_"

Igneel frowned."I didn't-"

Natsu jumped forwards and punched him in the face, sending him in the air and landing on the bar, crushing the wood underneath him. The bottles that were contained in shelves, were now shattered and broken underneath the old slayer and broken bits of glass was flying around him.

"Don't give me that shit!" Nasu yelled, now furious. His eyes burned into his fathers as he got up. Gray held him back, his hands twined together and locked in place behind his back as Gray kept a firm grip on him.

"Natsu you have to calm down!" Gray yelled over the the growling that came out of the slayers throat. He's seen Natsu as angry as before, and he wasn't drunk. Maybe him drunk was a bad idea.

"Hm, right," Natsu mumbled, standing up straight, no longer trying to fight against Gray. He looked over at Gray now, his eyes dull. He smirked and waved his hand over at Igneel who was now standing over at the bar."_Right_," he hissed, getting up in Gray's face."Calm down," he laughed and shook his head.

He pushed Gray's chest as hard as he could at the moment, but wasn't able to move him. Gray grabbed a hold of Natsu's wrists and held them over their head's."I'm just asking you to calm down for me," he said softly.

The guild was silent and was now watching what would happen now. Cana had stopped drinking and Lucy was beside Erza who had her eyes closed and was chewing on a peice of cake. They were all watching the drunk slayer and two sober mages.

Demon, King and Slayer.

"You want me to calm down for you?" Natsu lowered his voice to a dangerous quiet tone, a heart leaping into Gray's throat when he did so."Excuse me Fullbuster but you're gonna have to do more then words to make me cakm do-"

Gray leaned forwards and clasped his lips on Natsu's, pushing his body against Natsu's up against a table, chairs scooting away from the bodies. Natsu kissed back after a heart beat and wrapped his arms around Gray and he leaned downwards onto the table as Gray chuckled lowly. Before Natsu could really do something, Gray tore apart from Natsu and pointed a finger at him.

"Is that more action then words?" He asked, a smile on his lips. Natsu opened his mouth and intended to speak, but nothing came out. He laughed and got up, but then almost fell over, being cuaght by Gray."Thats what I thought," Gray whispered, chuckling. He picked Natsu up and wrapped his arm around his neck and hosted him up and began to walk towards the doors, avoiding everyone's eye's.

More Igneel's then anybody else's, thats for sure.

* * *

I know these chapters have been short and I guess I have been a little too lazy to do anything about it, but if i get more reveiws and likes, I'll have a crazy chapter next time. What do you think? Worth saving?


	9. Agonizing demon

Don't hate me!

* * *

Gray snapped his jaws."_You _just had to get drunk didn't you?" He growled, his eyes darkening to a cold grey crisp as he laid Natsu gently on his bed with an effort of not hurting him.

Natsu giggled and clung his arm around Gray's and pulled him closer, his dark onyx eyes staring fully into Gray's."Let me mark you," he whispered, his breath soft and bright. His chest heaved up and down as he leaned his mouth forwards and ran his teeth along Gray's jawline. He tried to throw his arm around Gray's neck, but he was too sloppy and slow, so Gray's icy fingers caught his wrist and he stared into his eyes, his face red.

"No," Gray's voice was low and much to the drunk Natsu; rather sexy. Gray lowered his head, just enough to maintain eye balance."Your drunk, you're not thinking straight, and-"

Natsu leaned forwards and grabbed Gray. He flipped him on the bed with a rough grunt and sat on top of Gray. when Natsu looked at the ice mage, he saw that his face was red and his eyes wide. His mouth was a bit open, enough to heave heavy breaths. He kissed Gray gently, surprising Gray at the gentleness despite he was drunk.

"-and your talking too much," Natsu breathed pressing his lower groin against Gray's, making Gray gasp and bit his lip. Natsu leaned in towards his neck and was about to kiss him, but Gray pushed Natsu off with surprising strength and got up quickly. Natsu flopped over onto the bed on his stomach. He bit the inside of his cheek as he lay still as he waited for what seemed to be a long time until Gray spoke.

"This-" Gray pointed a finger at Natsu, making Natsu turn his head downwards and over, just enough to see Gray. he looked confused and curious, but the one emotion that hurt Natsu the most was hatred."-this is wrong," he gasped out, breathing heavily. His hands were shaking and he wanted to leave as soon as possible."-I'm not attracted to you, you're not attracted to me," His eyes turned cold again, making Natsu flinch away."Your nothing but a pyro idiot who destroys everything, why would I love you?" Gray turned and saw his shirt on the dresser. He walked over to it and slipped it on. He then turned and walked out the door, wincing at the harsh words he had just said.

He had to believe that…

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning with a massive headache. His head hurt along with his aching body. As he opened his eyes, the sun shined at him, making him squint. He immediately closed his eyes as he inhaled sharply and hoisted himself up. As he sniffed the air, he froze. He frowned as he clutched his head, gritting his teeth.

What exactly happened last night?

"**You decided to make a fool out of yourself,"** the demon chuckled. When Natsu opened his eyes again, they focused on his hands that were trembling in his lap.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu snapped.

The demon chuckled only more."**You got drunk and punched Igneel because he said something abo-"**

* * *

_"You just had to get drunk didn't you?"_

"_No," rather sexy."Your drunk, you're not thinking straight, and-"_

_Natsu leaned forwards and grabbed Gray. He flipped him on the bed with a rough grunt and sat on top of Gray. when Natsu looked at the ice mage, he saw that his face was red and his eyes wide. His mouth was a bit open, enough to heave heavy breaths. He kissed Gray gently._

"_This-" Gray pointed a finger at Natsu, making Natsu turn his head downwards and over, just enough to see Gray. he looked confused and curious, but the one emotion that hurt Natsu the most was hatred."-this is wrong, I'm not attracted to you, you're not attracted to me," His eyes turned cold again, making Natsu flinch away."Your nothing but a pyro idiot who destroys everything, why would I love you?"_

"_Why is it so hard for you to tell me?"_

"_Everyone has a choice, Igneel," he hissed through his teeth. He felt anger rise in himself and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to contain it."Everyone," _

"_Don't give me that shit!" Nasu yelled, now furious. His eyes burned into his fathers as he got up. _

"_Natsu you have to calm down!" Gray yelled._

"_You want me to calm down for you?" Natsu lowered his voice to a dangerously quiet tone, a heart leaping into Gray's throat when he did so."Excuse me Fullbuster, but you're gonna have to do more than words to make me calm do-"_

_ Gray leaned forward and clasped his lips on Natsu's, pushing his body against Natsu's up against a table, chairs scooting away from the bodies. Natsu kissed back after a heartbeat and wrapped his arms around Gray and he leaned downwards onto the table as Gray chuckled lowly. Before Natsu could really do something, Gray tore apart from Natsu and pointed a finger at him._

_ "What did you mean by I almost got killed by a demon?"_

"_Back when we were on a mission, why did you separate from the group?"_

"_Yup, dragon slayer here can sing,"_

"_My first question is how long have you known about it?"_

_ "Erza told me to bring you home after, not to get drunk with you, then leave,"_

_."Ouch, Natsu," he said, laughing."I thought you liked me better than that-"_

"_-I do," he interrupted, a bit messy._

* * *

Natsu's heartbeat stopped. His fingers stopped. Movement around him seemed to stop. He felt anger and hurt rise high in him. His fingers began to tremble. His head began to hurt and feel numb. He grunted in pain as he felt his body change. He felt his magic change. He felt his emotion change. The pain was unbearable, but so was the words, the movement, the hurt, the wound that formed in himself.

Not able to take it anymore, Natsu leaned forwards, his face in the bed with his knees still crossed. He arched his back upwards and he clutched his head and let out a breaking heartbreaking, painful scream that ached and made his throat dry and crack.

Erza jolted at the dark power she felt. Lifting her head, she turned towards the guild doors from where she sat and frowned. Did no one else feel the dark energy? Gripping her hands into a fist, she looked around the guild and locked eyes with a certain ice mage.

She rose a questioning eye towards the young mage, but instead of shaking his head like he didn't know what it was, he flinched and looked away, chewing the inside of his cheek. Erza frowned and got up, her armor clinking as she did. As she walked towards Gray, she saw that he froze and gulped hard.

"Is there something I should know?" Her voice was soft, but there was a tense sharpness in her voice, warning him that she saw his actions before he came over. Did he sense the dark magic? Was she the only one? Where was it coming from?

Hesitating, Gray opened his mouth, but closed it."The dark energy surprised me that's all," he said, locking eyes. The look he had given her earlier was scared and guilt, but now it was gone.

Frowning Erza sat down beside him and chewed her thumb quietly."Do you have any idea where the dark energy is coming from?"

Gray frowned with her and shook his head."I took Natsu home after-" he hesitated, but bite down the words."-after he got drunk and when I made sure he was alright, I left," _made sure he was broken drunk more like it_. He mentally slapped himself. He just should've have given him false hope. It was wrong of him.

Erza smiled."I saw," she said, amused. Her eyes were lit and she reached over and plucked the drink he had in front of him and took a sip. When the taste of strong alcohol reached her tongue, she gagged and spat it into the cup, gasping. Her eyes went wide and she turned to Gray surprised."Why are you drinking so early in the morning?!" She snapped.

Gray smirked and moved the glass towards her, not wanting it since it now had spit in it."I have my reason," he glared at Erza because of the drink."-you can keep the glass, I don't want something with _spit_ in it,"

Getting up, Gray went over to another table and sat down, staring blankly at his hands. Erza got up and was about to chase after him until the ground shook and an enormous amount of dark power exploded. People fell off their chairs and some people screamed. Plates, bottles, and tables fell to the ground, crashing and glass went everywhere.

* * *

He couldn't think.

He couldn't feel.

He was glad he couldn't.

The only thing he could hear was a dark chuckle.

Did it come from him?

Who was out there?

Nothing but silence covered him and he fell asleep, closing his eyes.

"I welcome you," A soft voice whispered.

"**I welcome my power and soul to you,"**

Laughing.

Evil.

Pain.

Heartache.

Nothing left to feel.

* * *

Gray had a bad feeling ever since this morning and now, he knew the feeling was right. Before he could consider what was happening in the guild, the earthquake stopped and people were still. There was no doubt, the cause of the earthquake was because of the dark power that suffocated them.

The question was: Where and who was it coming from?

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" A tiny voice asked. When Gray turned, he saw Levy looking frightened with Gajeel holding her in a hug.

Gajeel and most people who was close to Natsu froze. Gray felt sick. Was that Natsu?

"_**I'm borrowing Natsu for a bit,"**_

Gray looked around frantic. It wasn't couldn't.

"_Hurts when your friends are your enemies, doesn't it?"_

No…he didn't have this kind of power.

"_Family doesn't talk behind their backs,"_

Gritting his teeth, Gray got up and ran towards the door, loud footsteps slapping against the wood floors.

"_Hurts doesn't it?"_

This wasn't Natsu, it couldn't be..

_For the last time, everyone needs to mind their own fucking business, or I swear I will kill everyone in here until it stops,"_

The way he talks when he's mad...

The way his eyes had changed...

Gasping, Gray reached forwards and clasped his hands on the cold metal door handle and opened it, blinking at the brightness that welcomes him. He took a step forwards and clutched his fist tightly.

"_**You won't even know who he is,"**_

"Come on, what are you waiting for?!" Erza ran past him, her red hair flowing on his shoulder. Her armor clinked as the rest of the group ran after the source of the feeling coming off the darkness.

Soon after, blue, blonde, red hair and a cat past him. He froze. Unsure of what to do. He broke his heart, what will he do when he sees him again?

"What are you doing, Gray?" Lucy stopped and whipped around. She ran after him and grabbed his wrist, willing him forward."Come on!"

Staggering behind her, they both ran towards the forest. They hoped it didn't lead to their dragon slayer…

* * *

Was I human?

I didn't feel like it. My body changed I know that for sure. Where was I?

Sniffing the air, I froze at the scents running towards me.

Why was _he_ here?! Snarling, I set my body in a tense position. I couldn't see. There were muffled talking, maybe yelling. I clutch my head. Did I? I can't feel anything goddamn it!

More yelling. The yelling's getting louder. Why is _he_ here?! He doesn't have a fucking right! He fooled me because he hates me! He played with my feelings because that's all he's been wanting to do since we met.

He's never loved me...

"Natsu!"

* * *

I know this isn't what ya'll hope for but I hope you guys like and review. No haters, please!


	10. The past

Ten

(Gray)

When I ran into Natsu's room with my comrades in front of me, all I could hear were the sounds of a snarling animal. No, maybe not an animal, maybe a demon. The air was filled with a heavy feeling of dread and despair, along with dark magic. There was a human figure in front of Ezra and Lucy, but since the room was small, so I stood by the door with Igneel, Happy hugging my leg. Igneel bolted his first move and appeared like lightning and now stood in front of Natsu, his hands bolted shut on his wrists, his mouth open snarling back. His throat let out a loud roar and it moved the earth, sending me to find aid to the door, holding on so I didn't fall.

I trembled and shook to my core. I shouldn't be here. Not after what I did. I look away and bit my tongue. Damnit. If only he didn't do what his head told him to do. There was a flash and someone shouted my name, but before I could react or look, I was punched in the face, sending my body out of the room. My head hit a wall and I could hear the impact sound. My eyes go blurry and I see black spots. I hit the floor and my hair gets pulled up. I grit my teeth, gasping as the figure I look at now. It was Natsu, but not. It towered his head in my face and snarled, his breath stunk of death and violence. I could smell shame and guilt. I shuddered.**"We both don't like you right now," **The demon spat. He smiled and waved at me.**"So bye-bye,"** My eyes widen as I realize what he said, but I couldn't do anything as everything goes black.

(Igneel)

He shouldn't have allowed this to go any further. He knew there was something wrong with him, but he didn't know it was this bad. His son stood in front of him, confused and angry, in a demon form the Fire Dragon King has seen before. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. This is bad…

Igneel suddenly pounce forwards and tackled Natsu to the ground, the shouts and protests from his son's teams were loud, but he ignored it. Igneel pinned the creature to the ground, growling back at his own son.**"Natsu!"** Igneel roared, shaking the ground. He growled deeply, spreading out his magic power to try and scare him, but he only got a laugh out of it. **"That was marvellous!" **A demonic voice came from the boy's mouth and Igneel frowned. What was happening? Was this not Natsu? The boy moved and suddenly Igneel was flying across the room. His back hit the wall and he fell to the ground, air winded out of his lungs. Igneel gasped and groaned, the pain tickling his lungs. Natsu got up and clapped his hands, his face showed happiness and joy.**"I loved the tackle," **He commented, chuckling.**"I didn't see that one coming!" **His face turned into a scared facial expression, but as soon as Igneel peered through his own eyes and saw it, it disappeared.

Did he even see it? He narrowed his eyes as he watched the demon chuckled again. Of course. He lifted his hands under himself and lifted himself up in a sitting position. The blast of magic was powerful, but he didn't have the intention of killing him. Igneel narrowed his eyes**.**"Your toying with me,"

The demon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as if he was bragging."**You've finally noticed," **The demon smiled smoothly, his brow relaxing.**"You're not as idiotic as I thought," **The demon murmured softly. His eyes flashed a bright red and he chuckled and stood up straight. He raised his hand and his fingers brushed his chin as he narrowed his eyes, thinking. His eyes trailed down to the floor, humming. They turned stone cold and he turned serious, frowning He raised his eyes and stared directly in Igneel's eyes.**"The boy," **The demon's voice sounded suddenly cold and Igneel grunted softly as he tensed at the sound of Natsu.**"His brother, where is he?" **He raised his chin and glared at the dragon man.

Lucy frowned and turned towards Natsu."Natsu has a b-brother?"

Igneel flinched and turned away, his eyes hardening as he stared back at the demon. "State your business," Igneel's voice clipped and he retorted when the demon glared back. Igneel scowled and locked eyes with Natsu's girlfriend. She scowled at me, her brow furrowed as she realized what was happening. She looked at the demon and back to me. She wanted to know what my plan is. I don't have one. What do I do? If I wanted Natsu in his body, I needed to defeat the demon, but this wasn't a regular demon. The demon that stood in front of him, furious, gave off the strongest black and horrifying magic than I've ever felt. He felt more powerful than Acnologia and it scared him because he's been near death too many times because of that dragon. His name is E.N.D. Nobody ever knew what it stood for except for the creator who made the most powerful demon there was.

Natsu had a brother and parents. He got his salmon hair from his father having a darker shade. Her mother, she had black hair thus where Zeref got the shade of his hair. I never got their names, but they were happy. I had met the mother before she had Natsu and she was happy with her husband and son. It was only then when Natsu was born, he was named after the season summer. When Natsu was about 5, Zeref may have been about 10, when their village was attacked. Dragons destroyed their home. Killed their friends and parents. Natsu had gotten injured and got sick soon after, his body weak. He past away shortly after, Zeref hurt badly. Years passed on and heard about wizards and magic.

After going into the books of magic, he studied it, learned spells that were beyond the rules. He became strong, he transformed into a powerful man. The teachers saw a dark path ahead of him and tried to warn him, but soon enough he got into black magic, a mind of determination to bring his brother back to life, the pain endearing. As he began his research, the teachers warned him again, but he ignored the once again, desperate. So the teachers kicked him out and threw his research at him, telling him to abandon the idea he made. People who have tried to bring to dead back to the living had either failed, laughed at or thrown away. He had proved that he could do it, but they rejected it. So he continued his plan for his little brother. He would create the strongest demon in existence into the child's body, giving the human body a reason to live, the heart starting.

E.N.D stands for Ethurious Natsu Dragneel.

But when Igneel looks at Natsu, he sees the little boy who walked in my cave whe he was 3, 15 years ago. I see the stubborn kid who wouldn't want to fetch dinner by himself. I immediately fell for the kid and saw potential in him. He had a bright future. But...Igneel narrowed his eyes. He knew he was the boy Layla and Zeref had told him about. Acnologia had come to him, wanting the boy, but he declined his demand and turned away.

The demon stared back at Igneel and smirked.**"You know, this is actually kinda cool,"** The demon licked his lips and flickered his eyes towards the blonde and smirked. He cocked his head and smiled.** "-I forgot to mention, that I uh, can't read minds like you think demons can, so your gonna have to speak up," **The demon waved his hands as attempt gesturing to try and make it look like he was talking to an idiot, his voice was low and slow as if he was actually talking to a child.

Igneel growled, angry. "Are you going to keep acting like a child?" He snapped, flaring his heat."Enough of these childish games. Why have you awake now? What do you want with Natsu and this guild? Why is his brother in need?"

The demon's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he groaned, annoyed.**"Please shut up!" **He exclaimed. He stood up straight and raised his head back down and made eye contact again, glaring.**"Your questions are too much and your voice is annoying,"**

"**Your games are full of childish behaviour!" **Igneel shouted, walking up to E.N.D. He stopped about 3 feet away and allowed his shirt to rip so he could spread his own scaly red and gold wings out, his eyes flashing gold as he flew himself in the air, destroying his son's walls. It wasn't like they hadn't already ruined them. He'd pay for it later. Igneel's anger grew as he rose in the air with it, seeing Gray on the ground, unconscious. Lucy looked terrified, clinging to Natsu's blue cat and the red women with red hair glared at the situation.**"Let Natsu go," **Igneel growled and snapped his teeth, glowering.

The demon glared at the dragon, his face dead-panned. There was silence.**"Where is the prince,"**

"**I haven't seen him for 18 years,"**

There was silence again, the demon's gaze being held by the dragon, glued in each other's reflection.**"Where is the prince," **He narrowed his eyes and licked his teeth, his fingers glistening as his snake tongue slithered back into his mouth.** "I won't ask again,"**

Igneel growled and spat, the feeling of hot thundering flames came into this throat as he opened his mouth and shot flames towards the demon.** "Let Natsu go!" **Igneel demanded. He flew down to Natsu's level and met their eye level. Igneel didn't touch the ground.**"-and don't come back," **

Within seconds, Igneel snapped his fingers and the demon's eyes rolled at the back of his eyes, Natsu's body falling forwards. Igneel went forwards with a jerk and grunted as he caught Natsu. As Natsu fell, he folded his wings and landed on his feet, holding Natsu by his chest and neck. He sighed and shook his head. Having to worry about a raging demon wasn't something he thought he'd like to think of. **"Wonderful,"  
**


End file.
